1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a light emitting diode illumination device.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diode (LED) is a type of solid state light emitting device and is widely used in daily life, such as in illumination devices or non-emissive display devices, due to its high brightness, long life-span, and wide color gamut. Reference is made to an article by Joseph Bielecki, “Thermal Considerations for LED Components in an Automotive Lamp”, on Semiconductor Thermal Measurement and Management Symposium, 2007, SEMI-THERM 2007, Twenty Third Annual IEEE, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The LED is relatively small in size with high light intensity and heat flux, which usually results in a strong glare light from the LED. Such glare light is unpleasant to user's eyes.
Therefore, there is a need for a light emitting diode illumination device which can attenuate the light intensity of the LED and has a uniform light emission.